Life's Little Curveballs
by Itoma
Summary: Ever feel like life is just throwing you crap over and over again? Well don't worry to much about it, life gets better over time...right? Kagome/Steve Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Cliche'd beginning? Fuck you sir and/or madam! But anyways this is mostly a gift fic for Bunny WK who's had a few curveballs thrown her way recently and I thought she may need a bit of perking up. Also...

Itoma doing a multi-chaptered story?! We all know how this is going to end. With Itoma in the shower crying as he scrubs away his shame for not ever finishing these things. But don't worry! This time I actually have all of it written down! I'm just going to take a page out of my peer's books and only upload two chapter's a week. most likely on Tuesday's and Thursdays because that seems to be something that works for Kage and Bunny.

I'm not going to ask for reviews in exchange for chapters being posted. But I do greatly appreciate them even if its just a simple "keep up the good work" or "I like your story" It's nice to hear feed back.. even if its only little things like that. =3

But I figured I'll be nice and give you the first two chapters anyways. Please keep in mind I'm also trying things differently. Instead of setting a goal of upwards of 5,000-10,000 words and ultimately ending in disappointment in my self. All of these chapters are going to be relatively short. So please be just a little understanding, I really want this one to work out. XD  
~~~~~~~~~

She awoke to the loud smack of her face hitting the floor, which was instantaneously followed by pain jolting through her nose.

Her pained groan slowly filled the room as she pushed herself off the floor, kicking away the blanket tangled around her legs. She folded her arms over the side of the bed, resting her chin on the backs of her hands as she blinked away the sleep.

It was then that she noticed something was very wrong with her surroundings. Yes she was in her own home, but there was a large masculine form sleeping face down in her bed.

Last she had checked she didn't have one of those...

So naturally Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, one thing that any sane person would do. She threw on her clothes and ran as quickly and quietly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve gripped his head as he rolled over. What had he done last night? Had he actually managed to get drunk? He shook his head.. memories slowly coming back to him.

Tony had concocted a special drink, designed to inebriate Captain America. He shivered involuntarily at the thought of the sweet syrup-like liquid. It had been strangely lacking in the taste of alcohol, for something that was supposed to get him drunk.

"_Why would you bother making something like this, Tony?"_

"_I get bored during Fury's meetings... so I started playing with molecules in my head. Wanna see my notes?" Stark held up several scraps of paper._

Pinching the bridge of his nose he willed back the small hangover he had acquired, before slowly opening his eyes.

Soft green drapes covered the window next to his bed. Wait... when did he get green drapes? He quickly scanned the room he was in, panic rising in the back of his mind as he did so. He was in an apartment that clearly wasn't his.

He looked down at the bed, finding evidence that some one had been there beside him at one point. A large blanket had been kicked off to the side and the sheets where ruffled. Steve knew that he didn't move much in his sleep, and if he had the blankets would have been kicked off around his feet or on the side he had slept on.

Steve lifted the sheet that covered his waist, when golden curls and his soft length met his gaze he knew he had done something he shouldn't have. Images of long obsidian locks and blue eyes then proceeded to cloud his mind. He could remember the soft touch of lips pressed against his heated flesh.

Just who had he slept with? He looked around again in a mild panic as a stray thought occurred to him. There was no evidence of a condom either.

"...Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you guys couldn't tell.. there's going to be a lot of jumping back and forth pov wise.. so if any of you get motion sickness just let me know. I'll deposit your complaints in the smoldering coals beneath my bed... I have to stay warm in the frigid environment that is my room.

Kagome was so happy when she reached her workplace, her body tired and sore from all the running as well as from the events of the night previous.

Upon reaching the top floor she slowly opened her boss's office door. Peering inside slowly, she surveyed the room. Failing to find an icy cold gaze looking back at her she sneaked in.

It was still early in the morning, which meant her boss wasn't there yet. Locking the office door behind her, she quickly raced off to the private restroom her employer had had installed in his office, for the nights he stayed over.

Her heart almost melted at the sight of the large ebony tiled shower.

"With any luck I'll have enough time to shower, and get changed before Sesshoumaru gets in for work," She spoke to herself, divesting herself of her clothing and leaping into the shower with joy, forcing back the thoughts of leaving that man behind in her apartment.

She sighed with pleasure as the hot water rained down upon her. Relishing in the feel of it flowing over her sore body.

"...Kagome. What are you doing in my shower?"

Kagome almost burst into tears at the injustice of it all, as Sesshoumaru's voice hit her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, so because I am impatient as fuck... I've decided that in addition to posting chapters on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm going to occasionally post chapters in between those two times. If only so I can get the story going along faster.

* * *

Steve had searched the apartment up and down, but found neither hide nor hair of his would be bed partner. So with his blue jeans and flannel shirt reacquired,which he had found his jeans had ended up on top of the refrigerator and his shirt tangled on a ceiling fan along side a lacy pink bra, he stepped into his boots and quickly exited the dwelling. Locking the door behind him.

His nerves were shot. He had never done something so irresponsible before in his life! He should never have taken a shot of that science experiment and he should never have decided to go to the bar afterwards.

Oh sweet stars and garters... what if he had gotten her pregnant?! He didn't even know who she was!?

He quickly pulled out his cell phone, going through the blasted device as quickly as he could to locate Bruce's temporary line on the helicarrier.

He pressed the call button and waited anxiously for an answer, sitting outside the apartment, grateful that no one else living on that particular floor had stepped out into the long hallway.

"Hello?" Steve sighed with relief at the sound of Dr. Banner's voice.

"Bruce.. I need you to answer a question for me.."

The man seemed hesitant for some reason, "If its about Tony's concoction I know nothing about it."

"No its not that. You're familiar with the old super soldier project right? The one that made me?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"What are the chances I can get a woman pregnant?" The line went silent...


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome ran the brush through her hair, a sorrowful look upon her face as she stepped out of the restroom. After being scared out of her wits and a bout of shouting she had convinced Sesshoumaru to let her finish the cleaning ritual.

"Do I want to know why you have imposed yourself upon my private shower?" He inquired his nose twitching as he cast a narrowed gaze in her direction.

"I would rather you didn't," She replied mournfully, mentally pushing her shame to the back of her mind.

The dog demon stood from his desk then and approached her, his nose twitching as he scented the air around her. Kagome's brow furrowed in response, as she took a step back and swatted the air between them.

"W-what're you doing?" Kagome could have sworn that she had scrubbed every last inch of her body. If Sesshoumaru smelled anything it should be the scent of lilacs from the shampoo she had borrowed.

"You've lost your virginity," He stated plainly, a sly smile spreading across his smug face, "and you've conceived."

If Kagome thought she had experienced her first mental breakdown earlier when Sesshoumaru had found her in the shower, she quickly discovered that she was very... very wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bruce? Bruce?! Are you still there?"

"I'm here, I'm here. What brought this on all of a sudden?" Dr. Banner sighed tiredly, pulling the super soldier file out of his file cabinet and dropping the old manila folder on the table.

"Would you please just... answer my question," Steve's curt tone of voice came through the phone quite clearly. Bruce stared down at the device with a surprised look, he honestly hadn't expected to ever have to answer a question like this.

Flipping over the folder and cross referencing the information in his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue laptop, he let loose another tired sigh.

"There isn't much in here on how the super serum affected your reproductive organs. My best guess is that if your equipment works you should have the ability to impregnate someone. But without proper testing we have no real way of knowing if you're sterile, or if the super serum upgraded your sperm as well." Bruce rubbed his temple with his free hand. He was curious as to why the Captain was asking... but after thinking about it for a moment he quickly placed two and two together.

"Cap... Did Tony's alcohol serum actually work?" He asked hesitantly. Had the Captain had a drunken one night stand with a woman?

"Y-yes," Came Steve's exhausted reply. That answered it...

"Don't tell Tony about any of this Cap, that should go without saying, if he asks tell him the serum worked and you spent the night in your apartment relaxing," Bruce stated, knowing Tony well enough to understand that the owner of Stark enterprises would have a hayday with the information of good old fashioned Captain America having a one night stand.

"...right," the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright changing the rules once again.. I'm gonna post these as I finish editing them. You can still expect chapters on the aforementioned days if I haven't posted anything in the mean time... I'm just.. indecisive.

* * *

Steve shoved the phone in his pocket, quickly memorizing the number on the apartment door before making his way down the hallway to the staircase, passing up the elevators entirely.

Did Bruce think he was an idiot?! Of course he would keep this from Tony, he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't But how was he supposed to handle this without Tony finding out?

He looked down the huge flight of stairs. Was he on the tenth story or something? He shook his head, thinking the exercise would do him some good, perhaps help sort out his thoughts.

While his line of thinking at the top of the stairs had made sense in his head he still wasn't any closer to figuring out how to solve his predicament, by the time he had reached the bottom floor.

He clenched his fist and punched the nearby wall. He knew what he had to do. He had to take responsibility for his actions, he would find the woman, determine whether or not she was pregnant and, if necessary, he would ask her for her hand in marriage and raise his child alongside her.

This situation was just perfect, he went from being completely socially inept in regards to women seventy years ago, to meeting one in a bar in the present day, heading back to her place, spending god only knows how many hours having intercourse with her, and possibly impregnating her.

All in a days work for Captain America, right?

...right?


	8. Chapter 8

"How in the name of hell can you tell by sniffing?" She shouted, her face turning red.

"I'm a demon... I can practically smell the sperm copulating with your eggs," Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly, as he sat down at his desk and activated his personal computer, "Also the lilac scented soaps you used could in no way conceal the scent of whatever human you had your way with last night, in case you were wondering."

"What do you mean had my way with? You make it sound like I took advantage of some guy!" Kagome growled, her transition from embarrassed to agitated was almost instantaneous.

The dog demon maintained his bored gaze upon his computer screen as the device booted up, before allowing a thoughtful look come to his face. "Well I guess someone could have taken advantage of you.. but you don't seem nearly traumatized enough for that. You simply reek of shame and sex is all."

"You're an ass!"

"I think it's a little early for you to play the hormone card. Are you sure you want to refer to me like that," his eyes darted in her direction, his dextrous fingers clicking the keys of his keyboard once the computer had finished booting.

She gave a dejected sigh, as she placed herself in the chair opposite to him. "I'm sorry.. but you didn't have to mock me."

Sesshoumaru sighed himself, offering her a small smile, "In the hundreds of years that I have lived, I've found that few things surprise me, although today you certainly managed to do so. You've no one to blame but yourself for your current predicament. My having fun at your expense just comes with the territory. But that doesn't mean you won't have my support."

The printer off to the side on his desk spat out a few sheets of paper.

"What's this?" Kagome inquired, grabbing the papers from the machine.

"The paperwork for your maternity leave during the later months of your pregnancy," He stated, snatching the paper work from her and signing them before handing them back. "I left the end date of your maternity leave open, you don't have to come back until you're comfortable to work again."

"Wow really? Thank you!" she gleamed with joy as she looked over the paperwork.

"Until then, your ass comment has earned you the project with Stark Industries."

Her face instantly fell. "You're so mean!"

"I am a demon..."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve cautiously opened the doors the Avengers mansion. Eyes darting around the foyer, peering into the living room and in the kitchen, checking for any of his comrades.

So long as there wasn't anyone around they couldn't question him on his whereabouts the night before, he wouldn't have to give any explanations... or god forbid...lie.

He checked his watch. The small digital device reading that it was noon. He was in luck. With the exception of the Hulk, the members of the avengers team had their own business and agendas to go about during the day.

"Yo! Cap!"

He froze, and looked straight up at the figure standing at the top of the stairs. Tony Fucking Stark.

"So how was being drunk for the first time in seventy plus years?" The man of iron was wearing his normal civilian cloths, consisting of a simple blue dress shirt, slacks, and black leather shoes. He was also carrying with him his diagnostic tools.

"I-it was okay.." He replied, calmly making his way up the stairs. Tony had a panel against the wall opened, with several brightly colored wires hanging out from it, and a small screen that was fuzzy and unreadable.

"So where'd you go last night? Get crazy at a bar or something?" Tony smiled cheekily, casually trimming wires and connecting them.

"Yes... it was rather tame though," He wasn't necessarily lying. He couldn't remember much of last night, so he had no idea if it was tame or not.

_Dainty hands gripped his firm buttocks, hot warm lips surrounded him, and sweet feminine heat met his tongue as he lapped..._

"Alright so... it wasn't all that tame." Steve felt like his face was on fire, he had only seconds to start making his way up the second set of stairs before Tony looked back at him from his task.

"So where'd you stay last night? Janet said you never got back last night," Tony looked up from his diagnostic equipment just as Steve placed his foot on the second set of stairs.

"I uh..."

"Did you find a lady friend while you were out partying." Steve didn't have to look back to know Tony was grinning like an idiot.

Why was it that they always came to that conclusion first! Was it a common practice for men in this day and age?

"Not really..." Again he wasn't really lying, he woke up and she was nowhere to be found.

"Youuuu diiiiiiiid!" The sheer amount of joy in Tony's voice made him want to hit his head against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's a few hours earlier then my normal posting time... since I'm not going to stay up till 3 o'clock in the morning tonight, I figured I'd just post this now. So that you guys have something to read when you get up on Thursday. So in short... I'am counting this as Thursday's post. XD

* * *

Kagome plopped herself down in her own office chair, turning on her computer, and began her research.

If she was going to arrange a company merge with Stark she'd need to know as much about the man as she possibly could.

When her hands met the keyboard she stilled. How did she expect to get any work done with the bomb Sesshoumaru dropped on her earlier? She was pregnant? How could he state it so casually?!

Or... more to the point.. how could she let this happen!

Well that was a pointless question.. she knew why. It was because she decided after years of responsibility, hunting jewel shards, working her way through school, and working her way up Sesshoumaru's corporate ladder, she had decided that she deserved one perfect night of complete irresponsibility.

She hadn't planned on having sex with a stranger... she also hadn't planned on having so much to drink either.

_"You have only yourself to blame for your current predicament.."_

Somedays... she really wished she had the strength to purify him, no matter how right he was.

Her computer beeped. She looked up to the screen to see that her email program had automatically loaded, and she had a message from Sesshoumaru. With a small sense of dread she opened the message.

* * *

From: Sesshoumaru Taisho, CEO & Owner of Taisho Medical Technologies.  
To: Kagome Higurashi, Sr. Project Manager.

Message:  
Stop posturing about your life and get back to work.

Attachment

* * *

"How does he know!?" she groaned, before clicking the attachment, bringing up an article from the New York Times news paper.

The headline read: AVENGER'S SAVE THE BIG APPLE, beneath a large photo of the whole team, several of them were caught with their backs to the camera as they walked away from the scene, but Tony Stark stood proudly in the front shaking hands with some elected official.

Well at least he was facilitating her research while he reprimanded her.

A bit of blue caught her attention. She zoomed in on Captain America in the photo, he was standing off to the side of Stark, looking like he was giving directions to someone not included in the picture.

His stern blue gaze...

Blue...

_Soft faded blue eyes stared down at her, large calloused hands gripping her waist gently, a sense of fullness overwhelming her as his hips met hers with tender thrusts..._

"Nooooo..." There was just no way... right?


	11. Chapter 11

"So... Are you gonna give me all the juicy details? Was she hot? Did you do her missionary? Or did you get kinky?" Tony's Cheshire cat like grin shone brightly as the questions flew from the billionaire's mouth.

Steve simply rubbed his temples in response, following the man down to the laboratory under the mansion, inwardly planning on finding something on the lab's city wide scanners that would warrant him donning his shield and physically assaulting the first neerdowell he found.

What was he thinking? He should have gone into hiding or something after last night. How could he have not known that Tony would show up at the mansion to ask him about his experience being drunk for the first time in seventy years?

Maybe it wasn't too late... He could still knock Tony out cold, grab his personal effects from his quarters, and perhaps find an old bomb shelter somewhere and bolt the door closed.

His headache bloomed into a full blown migraine then. He must have gone off the deep end at some point. Running from problems was never something he did, much less contemplate.

_Hot breath upon the shell of his ear, whispering... pleading... smooth toned legs wrapped around his waist.._

He gave an aggravated groan.

And of course he kept remembering things like that! How was he supposed to deal with anything, when snippets from the night before kept randomly popping up to the forefront of his mind.

"If you tell me how that concoction of yours worked again I'll tell you ONE thing about last night," He groaned again. Why was he adding fuel to the fire? He could see Tony silently cheering to himself.

"It's simple, the mixture itself wasn't meant to get you drunk, just lower your metabolism so that your body didn't burn through alcohol as fast as it would normally, the effects are temporary, but I didn't think that it would last you an entire night," Stark spoke, holding up a beaker of the aforementioned mixture.

"That's just great," Steve replied, taking a deep breath and walking over to the computer systems, fully intent on finding something... anything that could warrant Captain America's attention.

"So uh... you gonna tell me something about last night?" Tony asked slyly, sliding up alongside him.

"Missionary..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: this one's a little longer then the others, I hope you all enjoy it! =D

* * *

It had been two days since the one night stand with the possibly-Captain-America-man. She used the word possibly because the only thing she had to go on was that the Captain's eyes reminded her of her fling partner.

Kagome combed her fingers through her hair anxiously, she had made a doctor's appoint scheduled for next week to verify if she was pregnant or not. There was just no way Sesshoumaru could smell such a thing, no way! Demon enhanced senses or not, he shouldn't honestly be able to smell what was going on inside her womb!

"Sperm copulating with my eggs, my butt!" She grumbled quietly to herself, as the red haired woman sitting at the desk across the room from her shot her a confused look, before going back to her paperwork. Kagome pursed her lips in response, not wanting to appear mentally unstable in front of Stark's personal secretary.

And of course to add on to her stress, she was waiting for her appointment to meet with the infamous, playboy, philanthropist.

All of her research pointed to him being incredibly intelligent and dedicated to his work; developing new technologies of all kinds for the world. But he also had a penchant for having a different woman on his arm each week if not every day, his health condition prompting him to live life flying on the seat of his pants and enjoying it as much as he could from what she could tell.

"Miss Higurashi? Mr. Stark will see you now..." Ms. Potts stated calmly, as the doors to Starks office opened of their own accord on her approach.

She muttered a quick thank you before entering the room. With the doors closing behind her she took in the sight of Anthony Stark, he was lean and tall, but he was hunched over his large ornate black desk with his back to her, a small flickering light told her he was probably tinkering with something.

Kagome cleared her throat, snapping the man's attention to her. He quickly stood up to his full height and took in her appearance silently, a small smirk gracing his lips as his eyes trailed up and down her form, prompting her to pull on the hem of her soft grey skirt, wishing suddenly that it reached past her knees.

"Now how can I be of help to you miss...?" His tone was deep and rich, almost sensual to her ears, she could see why women fell for the man left and right.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to discuss the possible merger with Taisho Medical Technologies," She spoke firmly, trying to sound as professional as possible.

The man only grinned more before approaching her, a definite swagger to his steps. "Why don't we discuss this over lunch, I know a lovely place just down the street."

"I'm not really all that hungry-" The man ignored her, pressing a button on the phone on his desk.

"Pepper, cancel my two o'clock meeting and tell Steve I'll be seeing him at three instead, I'm heading out to lunch with Ms. Higurashi," He stated, plainly grabbing his jack as Pepper spoke back to him through the intercom, confirming his change in plans.

"I would really rather just discuss everything here." Kagome tried to interject, but Tony was clearly having none of it as he casually placed his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to lead her out his office door, tossing Miss Potts a wave and an "I'll be back" as they passed her.

"Well I wouldn't I've been crammed up in that office all morning, dealing with angry old business men and stockholders, I would much rather spend lunch with a lovely woman like yourself." He gave her a charming smile.

Kagome clutched her briefcase tighter in her other hand as her cheeks turned a light pink, "Alright then..."

She needed to make an addition to her notes later.

Tony Stark, charming but pushy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve stood at the base of the Stark tower, after spending the past two days mulling his situation over alongside vehemently chasing down common criminals, he decided to ask Tony for advice.

How would he approach this woman? How would he discuss the possibility of accidentally impregnating her?

He scoffed silently, accidentally was not an applicable word for this situation, having sex with this woman had been no accident. Drunk or not he'd take full responsibility for his actions and acknowledge them, it didn't matter if it was a mistake that had been made while inebriated or sober, he'd be a man and own them.

Steve took a breath, before reaching for the door handle, only to pull his hand back when the door flew open and out walked Tony with his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulder.

It was then that his eye's met with a sparkling blue gaze...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alrighty so I got the green light from Moonlightkiss1515. And here is the chapter I promised all of you. it isn't as long as the last. But I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Also you can see the my two notes from before are gone. Seeing as the situation has been resolved I don't see the point in leaving them up.

And as for people who are dissatisfied with my writing, well that just sucks for you the most I can do is tell you to stop reading. And at the very least if you can't give me any constructive criticism, just don't comment at all.

Oh! And I wanted to send out a quick thank you to all of you who showed me your support! It's nice to know that people care! It gives me all the warm fuzzies inside!

* * *

Kagome sat silently at the table, her eyes pinned to the man sitting across from her, as Tony sat off to her left. She didn't have to look to know that Stark was eying both her and the blond man that had been invited to join them for lunch.

Not one of them had spoken since ordering their respective meals, and now the only sound to meet Kagome's ears was the soft crunch of a crisp lettuce leaf as Tony slowly ate his salad.

Her mind continually playing over the brief introduction she had been given back at Stark Industries. His name was Steve, Steve Rogers. Better known as Captain America.

Kagome had to find a way to talk to him, to bring up the fact that she maybe pregnant with his child, and find out what he'd want to do about the situation. But she couldn't just start this conversation now, not with Tony sitting right there.

All the while Steve's faded, denim blue eyes just kept boring into her, his handsome face expressionless.

Her legs tingled with anxiety, she wanted to squirm, fidget, run. Anything to physically relieve the stress this awkward situation provided. The man who was more than likely the father of her child sat before her and she hardly knew anything about him. And the man she was supposed to be conducting a business meeting with sat between them.

She hadn't the slightest idea what to say.

* * *

Steve could practically feel the sweat beading all over his body. Kagome was gorgeous, with her long wavy black hair and dainty Asian features. Her eyes, gleaming like azure stones, staring him down, as if examining every feature of his body, those plump pink lips pursed tightly.

He didn't have a single clue what to do, much less say. The fact that Tony sat between them only made things worse. If he said anything wrong, anything at all, Tony would know, it was as if the man had a nose for these things.

His jaw was clenched tight, his knee starting to bounce discreetly under the table with anxiety. He had to be casual, wait for Tony to leave and then find an excuse to pull her aside and speak with her.

Steve took a slow breath, forcing his eyes to look down at the untouched meal Tony had paid for. He just had to get through this lunch then he could speak with her privately.

As he eyed the sandwich he had ordered, dozens of thoughts ran through his head. How was he supposed to bring this whole situation up with her.

Hi! Sorry Miss Higurashi, but I'm afraid I might have super sperm, I haven't been tested for it yet, but if I do have it, you're more than likely pregnant after the hours of glorious drunken sex we had had the other night. How do you feel about marriage?

He couldn't stop his brain from providing him with an image of Kagome racing down the street after that thought. Super sperm? I haven't been tested yet? Glorious. Drunken. Sex?

Steve muffled a quiet groan with a bite out of his sandwich, taking a small mental note that she had started gingerly picking at her own meal as well. Surely there was some way of putting what he wanted to say in a way that didn't make him sound like some diseased, alcoholic, pervert looking to get hitched?

"So... I get the feeling that you two know each other..."

His eyes went wide as he stared down at his plate his body tensing, as Kagome almost choked on her salad.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 - A/N: This one is all flash back so please don't mind the italics all over the place.

* * *

_Steve turned the ignition on his motorcycle, after pulling into a parking space outside his bar of choice for the evening. _

_The taste of Tony's concoction still heavy on his tongue, causing him to smack his lips as he quickly entered the establishment. He needed a drink to wash back the super sweet taste._

_He found the bar to be dark and sparsely populated, the sultry tone of a saxophone playing the background._

_The only other occupants were a young woman sitting at the bar and the bartender himself, both gave him a wave as he sat down at the bar as well, purposely sitting himself a stool away from the woman clad in a dark green cocktail dress._

"_What can I get you?" the bartender inquired, the older man gesturing to the wall of alcoholic beverages lining the wall behind him._

"_Whiskey, please," He asked, before he felt a weight pressed against his arm. Steve looked down to see the woman pressed against him. Her half lidded gaze boring into him while her soft lips pursed in a contemplative frown. "Can I help you miss?"_

"_You.. you're different. Wait. no... displaced?" she spoke, her cheeks flush with heat._

_Displaced? Did she know he hadn't been born in this time period? If so, how?_

"_What do you mean displaced?" He asked, as a glass of whiskey was placed before him._

"_You aren't from this time... or... maybe not," she took a sip of her own drink, giving a pleased sigh after drinking the green fruity colored drink._

_Steve furrowed his brow as she pulled back from him, propping her chin up in the palm of her hand as she leaned over the bar, her blue eye staring off at nothing in particular. The woman was a strange one, but very much easy on the eyes. He thought, as he took a swig of his whiskey, his own pleased sigh escaping his lips as he felt the familiar burn of alcohol rushing down his throat._

_As he felt the drink pool in his stomach, he immediately felt warm all over, his cheeks heated as he leaned over the bar as well._

"_You're a little strange," Steve stated, looking over at the woman, causing her to focus on him and blush in response._

"_You... you think?" She asked timidly, folding her hands in her lap as she sat up straight. Steve's brow rose, where was the woman pressing herself against him and telling him he's different?_

"_Just a bit. I'm Steve," he offered her his hand, turning on his stool to face her._

"_Kagome," she replied, her smaller hands wrapping around his. They felt so soft and gentle, he thought absently._

"_So what brings you here tonight, Kagome?" Steve took another sip of his drink, inwardly relishing in the heat that seemed to spread through his body. It had been so long since he had last experienced the effects of alcohol._

"_I just... wanted one night of complete and total irresponsibility," she spoke, giving him a small smile._

"_Oh? why's that?"_

"_So I can just relax... unwind. Stop worrying about everything," Kagome hailed the bartender for another drink as she finished off the small glass._

_She looked to him, as the bartender went about mixing another drink for her. The soft blue gaze of her eyes told a tale of weariness. Did she really worry about everything? Or was it that she just cared that much?_

"_I can understand that... It's nice to not be responsible... if only for a little while," He finished his glass and asked for another as the bartender dropped off Kagome's next drink._

* * *

_The pair drank well into the night, slowly drawing closer and more impaired as the minutes ticked by. By the time the bartender was telling them he was closing down for the night, Steve felt he had found a soul mate in the small woman._

_His arm wrapped around her shoulder, as her own wrapped around his back, the two supporting each other as they walked unsteadily out of the bar. He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey talking, but she felt perfect nestled against his side as they walked out onto the sidewalk. _

_Through the night she had told him stories of demons and jewels. of her responsibilities, of time travel, and he believed all of it. She had cried on his shoulder, when she talked of the death of her loved ones. Of a child, a man with silver hair, a fearsome woman, and a monk with wandering hands._

_She had even trembled in fear of her own memories at one point, talking about a spider of some kind. He hadn't paid much attention at that point. Only doing what he felt he needed to do and wrapping her up in his arms and offering his comfort._

_He hardly knew this Kagome, but drunk or not he could already tell he wanted to protect her from the world. Lift her problems from her shoulders, and show her she didn't have to do it alone._

"_Lets get a taxi, we'll go to my place," She looked up at him, her face still beautiful even though her mascara had run down her cheeks from her earlier crying._

_Absently in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't go with her to her place. That he might... just might lose his control. But then images of him crushing her lips to his, of her supple body molded against his own, of hiding her body beneath his own, shielding her from the world filled his mind, pushing his concerns aside._

_He felt something soft against his chin then, he looked down to see her pull back with a bright smile on her face. Steve gave her one of his own in return, he hadn't felt this loose and free in a long time, he honestly couldn't remember a time he had interacted like this with a woman._

"_Careful," He gave a small hiccup, "I might capture those pretty lips next time."_

_She only giggled in response, waving down a yellow vehicle. "What if I wanted you too?"_

_His face felt even warmer then. She wanted a night of complete irresponsibility? Then she would have it, he'd spend all night helping her unwind... _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter's a little short this week, but here you go. =3

* * *

Steve glared at Tony, as Kagome excused herself, quickly retreating to the bathroom.

The billionaire just smiled in response. "Now really, do you know her? And how? You've never seemed like the time to hang around businesswomen a lot."

"I met her the other... day. She's a very nice woman," Steve went back to his sandwich attempting to leave the conversation at that.

"Really? Because you two haven't exactly been very chatty for two who apparently know each other," Tony pushed his own meal aside and eye'd the super soldier thoughtfully.

With a deep breath, Steve finished chewing his most recent bite and swallowed his food, before setting his sandwich down and leveling a full glare on the man seated next to him. "Look, Tony, it's none of your business how I know her. Just know that I do."

It was Tony's turn to look displeased, a frown marring his lips. It wasn't like the Cap to keep secrets of any kind. "Alright. I won't ask you any more questions on the matter."

The two sat quietly for a few moments, Steve returning to his sandwich, while Tony leaned back in his chair casually and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before Kagome returned, her face still tinged pink, from both embarrassment and coughing up a bit of her salad earlier.

Steve offered her a simple welcome back before continuing to eat his meal.

"So Kagome. How do you know Mr. Rogers here?"

Steve almost choked and coughed up a bit of his own meal this time. His blue eyes heatedly glaring down the man that was currently paying him little to no attention.

While Kagome's face turned a darker shade of pink from being put on the spot by the out of the blue question. She folded her hands in her lap and opened her mouth to reply, before stopping her self and obviously thinking over how best to reply.

His blue eyes watched as Tony's brow rose at her reaction, the man of iron leaning closer to her side of the small square table.

"Would it have anything to do with alcohol?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: SORRY! I'm super late in updating today! But here is the next chapter for you all!

* * *

With a deep martyred, Kagome gave a simple nod in answer to Tony's question. She watched, with a tired gaze as Steve's face turned bright red, in irritation or embarrassment she didn't know, as Tony slapped him on the shoulder in a congratulatory fashion.

"Man you scored a beauty didn't ya Steve," Tony snickered.

"Mr. Stark, I know this is supposed to be a business meeting, but would you mind giving me and Mr. Rogers a moment alone?" Kagome spoke up before the situation could get any more out of hand, The playboy cast her a frown before simply nodding his head and standing up from the table.

"That's fine, just have the paperwork faxed over to my office later, I'll go over it and send your boss an offer later," he spoke, casually dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table, before turning a grin to Steve, "You gotta give me all the juicy details later."

And with that Tony Stark was gone before Steve could turn and throw a few choice words in the man's direction.

"Mr. Rogers-."

"Please just call me Steve... I think we're far beyond formalities at this point," he spoke with a nervous grin.

"Steve... We need to talk about that night... as well what might be a result of it," Kagome started, returning his grin with an anxious smile of her own.

"Yes, that we do..."

The pair sat in silence for a short while after that, neither of them sure where to begin. Eventually Kagome drew upon what little courage she had saved up for this event and taking a deep breath.

"I... may or may not be pregnant," She stated, watching as the color drained from his face.

"S-so soon? Did you see a doctor already?" he spoke. Kagome could see his jaw tense, his expression becoming stern despite the small stutter.

"Well... lets just say that I learned of this from a reliable source.. but I'm getting second opinion from another doctor next week." She had chosen her words carefully, since Sesshoumaru was in no way an actual doctor, a shrewd businessman yes, an all powerful demon lord, most definitely, but doctor? No. He did not care about human's any where near that much.

Sure he ran a business dedicated to advancing medical technology, but that was only because people were always getting sick or injured, it was an area of employment in which one could make an enormous profit.

But that was neither here nor there, right now she had to figure out what role the man in front of her would play, in her child's life.

* * *

"What exactly did this reliable source say?" Steve needed to know. If this source of hers was reliable, for what reason did she need to see another doctor? Was she in denial of the information that she had been given? Had her source told her she wasn't and she wanted a second opinion for some kind of pregnancy scam?

His blue eyes narrowed on her as she shifted in her seat slightly, her cheeks blushing a darker shade of pink. Her own gaze, seemed intent on focusing on anyone but him at that point.

"He said, that I'm pregnant..."

Steve, wasn't sure what to say to that. The thought of him being a father being the only thing he could think about, Would it be a girl? Or a boy? How would he raise them? Would he raise the child alongside their mother? Would their mother want him to be apart of their life?

Suddenly he felt a soft touch upon his hand, he looked down to see a well manicured hand softly gripping his own.

"Look, everything is going to be fine. You don't have worry about raising the child... if I'm even pregnant that is. I won't be convinced until I see the doctor next week." Her voice was soft and nurturing, as she tried to soothe his nerves. But one thing she had said and irked him...

"What do you mean I won't have to worry about raising the child?" His voice clearly showcased his irritation.

Did she honestly think he would have nothing to do with raising their child? That he would skip out on his responsibility?

Well, she had a lot to learn about Steve Rogers.


	17. Chapter 17

He scowled at her, "I'm not going to skip out on you. Ff you are pregnant with my child. I'm not that kind of man."

It was Kagome's turn to scowl then, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant was that it's my own fault I'm pregnant. I haven't been on the pill because I haven't been sexually active, and I don't even keep rubbers in my own home because I never planned on sleeping with anyone. You can be as involved in the child's life as you want to be, but I'm not going to force you to take responsibility. Doing something like that would only make you resentful and I wouldn't want that around my baby."

"I plan on taking responsibility, it takes two people to do what we did. And I won't allow you to raise our child by yourself," He watched as her brow twitched.

"Won't allow me, huh? And how exactly would you go about doing that? Joint custody? Oh oh oh! Let me guess, you want to marry me for our child's sake?" Kagome gave him a look of pure skepticism.

"Yes actually. When you get the results back and we find out if you are or aren't pregnant, I will marry you," Steve returned, his tone firm, his blue eyes staring her down as she gave him a completely dumbfounded look.

"You can't be serious?" she spoke, the skepticism returning to her voice, "Look Steve, I'm sorry this whole mess happened, and you're welcome to spend as much time with our child as you like once they are born, but I won't marry you over this."

The exchange of facial expressions continued as it was Steve's turn to look confused, "Why won't you? Our child would have a much better environment to grow up in if their parents are married. They'll have more legal benefits and if something happens to one of us the other will be provided for."

Kagome rested her elbows on the table as she intertwined her fingers. "Tell me Steve, is that the only reason you want to marry me? Insurances can be taken care of easily, we each can just file for life insurance and name our child as the benefactor, and even then with my current income and what I have saved away, even if our child turned out to be a total delinquent they wouldn't be able to blow through the money fast enough. Legal benefits can be resolved in court or with simple documents and contracts."

She stopped for a moment to have a sip of water, " and I have no intention in making you pay child support. So why do you think we should get married? Our child will have access to both of us, I have no intention to bar you from them, so long as you aren't some kind of crazy psycho."

Steve stared silently at her, taking in all the information, did she really have it all figured out? Part of him felt enraged, the part of him that grew up in a time where it was expected of the man to care for the woman he impregnates, he grew up knowing this would be his responsibility if he ever got a woman pregnant outside of being married to them already. And now she was denying him? Logical reasons and excuses be damned, he was going to marry her and care for her and his child.

But the another part of him, the one that was exposed to the present time and still adjusting to it. Felt saddened, that he wasn't necessary to provide for his child, that she could do it all alone, and he'd just be the man that showed up on the weekends.

Steve clenched his fists under the table. He had to stick to his guns, he had to make her realize that this was the way it's supposed to be done. He'd be a provider for the mother of his child or die trying.

"I will marry you Kagome. I will become the provider from our family, and our child will grow up in a household with two parents bound in matrimony," He stated firmly, standing up from the table.

He watched as one fine black eyebrow rose, her expression clearly one that wasn't amused.

"Alright, then answer one question for me Steve. Do you love me?"

Steve hadn't been prepared for that, although he was moderately aware that it was mostly expected for couples to marry for love these days as opposed to practicality. He still remembered weddings back in his day and age, where two people would marry because it was convenient or expected of them. People only tended to marry within their class. Women of wealthy families were expected to marry into such. Men of middle class were expected to find lovely women who were considered ladies.

But in this day and age, people married for love. It didn't matter who, where, when, or why so long as they loved each other.

Was saying yes the only way to get her to marry him? Could he lie? Could he live with such a lie? Maybe if he said yes he could learn to love her!

Steve felt a palm on his shoulder then. Turning he found Kagome standing next to him, her other hand slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.

"There's the name of the doctor's office along with my appointment time, if you want to be there go ahead and show up. But don't think to hard about my question, we don't exactly know each other at all. Frankly if you said you loved me right now I'd know you were lying. So your hesitation says more than enough for now," She stated before she walked off.

Steve turned, but couldn't give her the answer she'd want to hear. Because she was right, he would have been lying.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry.. it's a little late... but it's still Tuesday my time! So.. i haven't screwed up yet! XD But here's the next chapter for you all! Also... OHMIGOD We broke the hundred review mark! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

She dreaded the thought. The whole situation was just out of control and weird. Under any other circumstances she would have jumped to have such a handsome, responsible, and devoted man propose to her. But this... this was just insane. And now he was most likely going to show up for the pregnancy test at the doctor's office.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, I had an appointment to pee in a cup today. Oh! By the way this is my baby daddy, who wants to marry me so he can live up to his responsibilities as a man," She spoke to her self, inwardly judging the crazy smile she had on in the mirror, "But I'm not going to marry him, because I know he doesn't actually love me, and this is all the result of a night of wild drunken sex... with strangers."

Kagome lightly banged her head against the mirror. Her mother would tear her in two if she found out she got knocked up and turned down the man who had proposed to care for her and her child.

The chimes of bells sounded from her bedroom, her cell phone was ringing. And from the sound of the tone it was her mother.

Giving herself one last good look in the mirror, Kagome turned and went to retrieve her phone.

"This better be good..."

* * *

Steve had arrived early at the doctor's office, hoping to catch Kagome and possibly drag her off to have another private talk with her before the appointment.

But now it was an hour past her scheduled appointment time, and he had seen neither hide nor hair of the woman.

He furrowed his brow, tapping his foot with anxiously, ignoring the irritated look the older woman sitting next to him gave.

Was this the wrong office? Was it just the wrong time of day? Or did she just blow the whole thing off at the last minute?

Getting up he walked over to the counter to check with the portly looking woman sitting on the other side. She gave him a tired look.

"Look, Handsome, I don't know where your girlfriend is and this is the third time you've asked," Steve held his tongue as the receptionist spoke, "She's already missed her appointment, so even if she did show up she wouldn't get in until we could schedule another one. Why don't you go give her a call or something? Find out what she's up too."

He frowned as the older woman went back to playing solitaire on her computer. Steve hadn't meant to seem like a hassle to her, but he could understand why the situation would be considered annoying.

Hello, is my... girlfriend hiding out somewhere in your office? Does she even have an appointment here? Are you sure Kagome Higurashi is scheduled to come in today? And those had only been a few of his questions...

With a tired sigh he walked out of the medical building and looked up at the grey cloudy sky. Why would she blow him off at her medical appointment? And where the hell was she?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Drama! Lack of communication! It just keeps getting worse! And the hits just keep on coming!

* * *

His entire body felt heavy. His head thick and fuzzy. His vision a blur.

"Souta... my baby..."

He recognized that voice. His mother. She sounded upset. But why? He looked over in the direction of her voice. She stood over him, her hands grasping his, with tears streaming down her face.

Why was she crying?

"Souta?! You're awake?!"

Another voice.. this time his sister's? What was she doing here? She's supposed to be in America with Sesshoumaru, working.

He looked to her, she was holding his other hand, tears stained her cheeks as well.

"Mama... Sis... what's wrong? What happened?" his voice was raspy, like he hadn't been speaking for a while.

The two of them leaned close to him, their arms wrapping around him as they showered his head with kisses.

"You've been in a coma... for about a month now," Kagome sobbed.

"You were in an accident, the car wrapped around a light post, I thought you were.. going to be like this forever," his mother cried.

Souta closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened, his thoughts roving over his most recent memories. Going to work, turning in papers at the college, driving home, lights flashing, rain pelting the windshield... then nothing.

"I remember driving home... and then nothing. What happened?" Souta looked to his sister for answers, as his mother continued to cry.

"From what mama told me it was a horrible accident. Another car ran you off the side of the road into a light post and then proceeded to swerve on the wet street, a third car behind you and the other driver couldn't stop in time before ramming into them," She spoke, her hand cupping his cheek, "I'm just glad you're okay, when mama told me it was a car accident I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Papa when we were young."

Souta leaned into her hand slightly, he didn't remember much of their father, but Kagome had told him how he had died in a car accident years ago. But that wasn't important now, he had the two most important women in his life crying over him, and that just didn't sit well in his mind.

"Well I'm alive... what did the doctor say? Am I going to need any surgery or anything?" His mother and sister looked to each other then, their lips forming grim lines.

"Souta... the accident.. it was pretty bad. The car was wrapped around a light post and you got pretty banged up," Kagome looked back to her mother, the older Higurashi woman bit back a sob.

"The doctor said you won't be able to walk... ever"

Souta felt his world shatter.

* * *

"So... not only did she stand you up at the Doctor's office... but she skipped the country too? And possibly with your super child growing inside her," Tony stated. his eyes gazing lazily down at a rubiks cube as he turned and twisted it his grasp.

"Yes! I had to go to her work to find out where the hell she had gone to!" Steve was outraged, was the damned woman so intent on avoiding him that she had to fly back to Japan at the last minute? "And to top it off, her boss. Some Sesshoumaru, forbade me from going after her. Her employer is telling me to leave her alone. What the hell kind of relationship does she have with him that would make him forbid me going after her?!"

Level headed and rational. That was the way Steve was on any given day. He thought things through, he gave others the benefit of the doubt, but this. This was just too much.

So he vowed, the second that woman stepped foot on American soil, he was going to take custody of his child.

I can see my kid whenever I want, I'll be as much a part of their life as she will. Damn right I will be! He growled inside his head. If she couldn't take a second to contact him after a month of being in Japan, then she had no intention of letting him be involved in their child's life in the first place.

"So what do you want to do Steve?" Tony asked, placing the completed cube back down on the table.

"If she is pregnant... the second that child is born I want it under my custody, she can have all the visitation rights she wants," He growled, "But she won't have a say in how my child is raised after all this."

Tony gave a soft sigh, "Consider it done my friend..."


	20. CHOICES!

A/N: ALright folks... sorry for the lack of an update but I've found my self at a cross roads! So I'm going to ask for your imput just this once!

Option A: Kagome comes back after several months, her pregnancy clearly showing, only to find a stack of lawsuit papers shoved under her apartment door. (you all know what happened. But don't worry that conflict wont last long... Steve's too nice a guy)

Option B: Kagome returns AFTER TWO YEARS, with her baby in tow. Also bringing along her brother and mother, (with Ji-chan having passed away only a few months prior to them returning) (Steve is also livid...)

Those are all that's left after spending hours trying to nail down what to do next. You all get to decide what happens next! And You can also expect TWO chapter updates on Thursday instead of just the one. In order to make up for today.


End file.
